Breathe me
by KellyDS
Summary: Kono est envoyé en couverture dans un club de strip-tease, tout aurait du se passer sans encombre, oui, ça aurait du.  NUL, venez voir, ne vous arrêtez pas à ce summary pourri ahah
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà de retour, ahah. Mon Dieu par quoi commencer, déjà, MERCI mille fois pour les commentaires de mon premier one shot, vous ne savez même pas à quel point ça m'a fais plaisir, mes amis eux oui, parce que croyez moi j'm'en suis vantée ahahah. Donc vraiment encore une fois merci pour toi, vous m'avez donné envie de continuer :)**

**Sinon, que dire de cette saison 2 ? Elle ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout… Vous avez vu le dernier épisode ? éloignez vos yeux si ce n'est pas le cas, mais sincèrement c'est quoi cette connerie ? Lori qui saute dans les bras de Steve, la scène émouvante dans l'helico mais Kono, y en a pas besoin ! Non, non ! ça me plait décidément pas du tout. Va falloir qu'on leurs envoie nos scripts je crois. Sur ceux, j'arrête de réclamer. Enjoy :) **

**Oh, cette fois-ci, j'ai ajouté un petit peu de piment ( strip club), rien de bien méchant...  
><strong>

Ne prêtant qu'une oreille à demi attentive au briefing de Chin sur leur nouvelle enquête, Kono ne pouvait retenir la mauvaise humeur qu'elle avait accumulée depuis son retour au Five-0, il y a de ça un mois. Elle n'était plus certaine d'avoir sa place dans l'équipe, depuis l'arrivée de Lori, tellement de chose avaient changé. Le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait auparavant s'était peu à peu dissiper. A présent, elle attendait la fin de la journée avec une impatience visible.

-Très bien, Kono tu feras équipe avec Lori, vous irez faire une visite amicale à notre principale suspect, Chin j'aimerai que tu recueille le plus d'information possible sur son ordinateur et Dany et moi irons chez la famille. Pas d'opposition ? _Demanda Steve _

-Mais absolument pas. _siffla Kono_.

Oui, Kono ne pouvait définitivement plus se voiler la face. Ce qui l'énervait le plus n'était pas Lori, ce n'était pas son travail, c'était Steve le problème. Le dernier mois, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois fait équipe, choisissant Lori ou Danny à tour de rôle pour l'accompagner. Et bien qu'elle ne veuille l'avouer, ce choix la rongeait de l'intérieur, n'avait-il plus confiance en elle ? Pire, préférait-il Lori ? Elle secoua rageusement la tête, chassant ses rêveries de son esprit. Il n'avait qu'à faire ce que bon lui semblait après tout.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison du suspect fut sans aucun doute l'un des plus long que Kono n'est jamais vécu. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas détester Lori, seulement, elle n'aidait vraiment pas. Toute occasion était bonne pour ses plaintes, son gouts pour la musique était des plus douteuse et plus que tout, elle passa la majeur partie du temps à décrire à quel point elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui aimaient la mer et le surf. Kono se considérait comme une personne plutôt sereine, c'était de toute évidence avant de faire connaissance avec la jeune blonde.

La voiture était plongé dans un silence inquiétant, Steve le regard vers l'horizon semblait plongé dans une profonde méditation. Ne vous méprenez pas, Danny aimait le silence, seulement pas lorsque Steve en était le sujet. Il n'avait pas été très bavard durant l'interrogatoire de la famille et le retour jusqu'au QG s'annonçait identique…

- Tu sais quoi, tu vas me rendre fou ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Me rendre aussi timbré que toi ? Parce que ça marche plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant… Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de sociopathe ?

Steve porta son attention sur son coéquipier, et se contenta de lui poser une simple question qui le taraudait depuis des semaines.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Kono est malheureuse parmi nous ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles maintenant ?

- Depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle n'est plus la même, elle est distante, froide, et semble me détestait moi particulièrement. Je veux dire, elle ne prends plus aucun plaisir à venir travailler le matin et…

- Oh, je vois. J'aurai du m'en douter…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De toi te comportant comme un bisousnours autour de Kono ! Steve, tu peux être talentueux pour beaucoup de chose mais dès que le sujet touche les femmes tu es l'homme le plus démuni qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Si Kono agit comme ça c'est parce que depuis son retour pas une seule fois tu n'as fais équipe avec elle, choisissant Lori à sa place. Elle a l'impression que tu l'as remplacé c'est tout. Crois-moi, je connais les femmes mon vieux, et là t'es pas loin de te faire botter le cul par notre jeune rookie.

Le jeune SEAL hocha lentement la tête méditant les paroles de l'agent. Danno avait tort, Steve n'était pas démuni face à femmes, il ne l'était qu'avec Kono.

A la suite d'informations récoltées, l'enquête ne tarda pas à mener à un Strip Club. Une simple couverture pour un cartel de drogue au cœur même d'Hawaii. Les membres du Five-0 étaient tous réunis autour de la table électronique ou quel que se soit son nom comme le faisait si bien remarquer Danny. L'équipe devait entrer dans le club sous couverture, ce n'était pas le problème, non ce qui faisait débat en cet après-midi était plutôt qui allait le faire.

- Je peux y aller en tant que danseuse et vous informez depuis l'intérieur… _affirma Kono._

- Non _Objecta Steve aussitôt_ Nous pouvons envoyer Lori, elle nous fera signe à la seconde où le deal se fait et…

Kono se rembrunit de plus belle, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il insinuait. Elle était plus que qualifié pour faire ce genre d'opération, et qu'il ne l'en croit pas capable la mettait dans une colère froide. Danny quant à lui se contenta de se masser vigoureusement les tympans, son co-équipier était un abruti de première classe.

- Non, je crois que Kono serait la plus apte pour cette couverture, elle connaît leurs langue et pourra ainsi nous retraduire leurs discussion _expliqua lentement Danny_

La jeune surfeuse jeta un regard noir à son patron, attendant un quelconque argument contredisant Danny, il ne vint pas. Le visage impassible, le jeune SEAL acquiesça.

Steve s'était installé au fond de la salle du club de telle sorte qu'il pouvait sans aucune difficulté surveiller les moindres faits et gestes du suspect… Bien qu'en ce moment même, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kono, dansant sur une barre au centre de la pièce, ses cheveux virevoltaient au grès de ses mouvements, sa peau halé était sublimée par de fine particule de paillettes, ses magnifique courbes à la vue de tous uniquement caché par des sous vêtements. Il fit rapidement signe au barman, qui a son tour s'empressa de prévenir la jeune femme qu'elle avait dégotée un client, étonnée, elle regarda le fond de la pièce avant de tomber sur le regard de son patron. Elle soupira légèrement, si jusqu'à présent elle se demandait ce qui pouvait être pire que devoir se dandiner sur de la musique trop forte pour être convenablement appréciée, le karama lui avait du prendre ça pour un challenge, et avait réagit en conséquence, elle allait dorévnavant devoir le faire sur les jambes de son patron qui depuis quelques semaines se comportait comme un -excusez le terme- « connard »

Son visage n'exprimait pas sa joie habituelle, elle était donc toujours aussi énervée, Steve le savait, seulement, il ne pouvait plus supporter les regards qui la déshabillaient, la salissant.

Kono glissa délicatement ses doigts sur le torse de Steve, elle se colla près de lui, continuant son numéro

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe patron ? Tu avais peur que je me fasse renvoyer ?

- Non, je…_Il manqua de défaillir lorsqu'elle fit se laissa glisser le long de son corps appuyant légèrement sur son pelvis, répétant le mouvement à plusieurs reprise_

- Je parie que tu es déçu que ce ne soit pas Lori à ma place n'est-ce pas Steve ? C'est vrai, elle est tellement plus voluptueuse que moi, est-ce que c'est ses jambes ? _demanda la jeune femme en prenant place sur les cuisses de Steve. Elle caressa ses jambes en les balançant en l'air. _Ou peut-être c'est ses seins ?

- Kono, il faut que tu arrêtes ce que tu es entrain de faire. _Menaça-t-il sombrement_

- Oh non Steve, c'est toi qui doit arrêter. Je n'en peux plus, tu me traite comme si j'étais une moins que rien, tu m'évites. Si tu veux que je quitte l'équipe Steve, demande le moi ! Mais ne me fais pas ça, ne me rends pas envieuse à chaque fois que tu choisis Lori plutôt que moi, parce que je ne mérite pas ça et tu le sais ! Je…

Les lèvres du jeune lieutenant s'écrasèrent sur celle de la jeune femme, il entoura son visage de ses mains tandis que la jeune femme s'agrippait aux cheveux de son patron. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui anima d'autant plus Steve. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par pur besoin d'oxygène que d'envie, ils restèrent là, se dévorant des yeux. Avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent dire quelque chose, Danny intervient dans l'oreillette des deux infiltrés, les suspects étaient arrivés. Kono rompit le charme la première et s'éloigna de Steve à contre cœur.

Cela n'avait pris guère de temps avant que la jeune femme sous couverture soit demandée par le chef du cartel. Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes qu'elle était auprès d'eux, jouant la sotte de telle sorte que bientôt, les hommes d'affaires ne se préoccupèrent plus d'elle et parlèrent ouvertement de leurs projets. Danny, Chin et Lori, restés dans le camion à l'extérieur, avaient tout ce qu'ils leurs fallait. Steve tenta d'avertir d'un signe de tête à sa jeune recrue que le travail était terminé, il aperçu le soulagement de la jeune femme alors que les muscle de son corps se relâchaient. Il ne sut dire exactement ce qui déclencha le néant qui suivit, il aperçut uniquement l'un des hommes près de Kono pointer une arme à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde avant que Steve ne soit armé à son tour prêt à tirer. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, déjà Kono brisait d'un coup rapide le bras de son agresseur, elle lui déroba son arme avant de lui tirer une balle dans le genou, l'immobilisant. Steve n'avait pas chômé non plus, abattant la moitié de la tablée. Steve jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, celle-ci braqua son arme sur lui.

- Steve !

La balle siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite, tandis que derrière lui, il sentit une masse percuter le sol, il se tourna pour distinguer un homme de main du trafiquant, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise tandis qu'un filet de sang chaud ruisselaient le long de son visage prenant départ au milieu de son front. Il se retourna et son sang se glaça, Kono, l'arme pointé vers le sol ne prêta pas attention à un dernier survivant qui muni d'un couteau, enfonçait déjà sa lame dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Cette-dernière gémit de douleurs, ses yeux rivés sur Steve se voilèrent de douleur, alors que le malfrat s'apprêtait à poignarder une deuxième fois Kono. Le Lieutenant commandant officier l'abattu froidement. Ce n'était pas une décision rationnelle, bien au contraire, c'était ces sentiments, ses émotions qui avaient appuyés sur la détente. Il fut près de Kono avant même que le corps de l'Hawaïen n'atteigne le sol. La jeune femme tituba faiblement, Steve la soutenu et l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol, tandis que les secours arrivaient.

- Kono, reste avec moi, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! C'est un ordre ! Je t'en supplie.

Il lui embrassa délicatement les joues maculées d'eau salée, tout en compressant la plaie de plus en plus sanglante. Il n'entendit que vaguement l'équipe de Swat arriver, il lutta plongé dans un état second lorsque les ambulanciers voulurent l'éloigner de Kono, il ne réagit pas lorsque Danny et Chin accoururent auprès de lui, non, il ne fit rien, rien d'autre que de regarder la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt, parce que si elle mourrait, une part de lui mourrait avec elle.

**Ahhh, voilà :) C'est terminé, je tiens à préciser : ne me lynchez pas, si vous voyez des fautes, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le relire et il est fort probable que mon ami word n'est pas pu tout faire. Si ce chapitre vous plais, je continuerai et en ferait une histoire de quelques chapitres… :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé **

**Bisous Kelly **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back buddys :) Je veux vraiment tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus vite. Donc le deuxième chapitre de Breathe me. J'avoue avoir céder et fait passer Lori pour la méchante (un tantinet pas trop non plus) mais vraiment, je ne m'y fais pas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle apporte à la série, et j'ai lu il y a quelques jours qu'elle était supposée être la version femme de McGarrett… SERIOUSLY ? Han, han je ne pense pas non, sauf si on considère que McGarrett n'a pas de charisme.. ce dont je doute fort. Sur ceux, chers lecteurs, Enjoy :)**

La pièce était plongée dans le silence, pas une personne ne bougeait, comme un arrêt sur image. Danny était installé sur un fauteuil, le visage inquiet, Lori assise à quelques centimètres de lui jetait des coups d'oeil discret autour d'elle, elle put remarquer le désespoir de Chin, reposant sa tête sur ses mains, il était anxieux, pourtant, ce n'était rien face à Steve, debout, immobile, il n'avait quitté des yeux les battants de la porte menant aux salles d'opérations depuis leurs arrivées. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, non, c'était la terreur qui habitait les traits du jeune SEAL en ce moment. Et derrière ce masque d'horreur, L'agente y décela sans aucun doute possible, un amour inavoué, incompris, Il n'en avait très certainement même pas conscience encore. Assise, au près de ces nouveaux collègues, elle se rendit également compte que Kono était la pièce maitresse de cette équipe, elle était la colle qui leurs permettait de rester unis. La jeune Hawaïenne ne pouvait pas mourir, pour le bien de cette équipe, pour le bien de ces collègues

Danny sursauta lorsque Steve se précipita sur la porte, où un chirurgien les traits tirés s'avançaient vers le petit groupe. Chin ne tarda pas non plus à être à ses côtés et comme un seul homme, ils retinrent leur souffle. Le jeune New-Yorkais remarqua les poings serrés de son co-équipier, lui qui n'était censé laisser transparaître la moindre émotion de par son entrainement, échouait lamentablement planté là, les membres tendus. La voix du médecin, une agression aux oreilles de Danny tant le silence avait régné dans la salle, résonna.

- L'opération est terminée, nous avons pu refermer la plaie, le foie et les reins ont étaient endommagés. L'hémorragie est stoppée, cependant, elle a perdue énormément de sang la patiente a été plongé dans un coma artificielle, elle le restera durant quelques jours, et elle est dorénavant la seule à pouvoir se réveiller.

- Dans quelle chambre est-elle ? _lança Steve _

- Malheureusement, il n'y a que la famille qui est autorisé à visiter Mme Kalakaua pour l'instant. Vous pourrez revenir demain matin…

Chin opina du chef, et suivit le médecin laissant les trois agents seuls. Danny soupira bruyamment, elle irait bien, elle le devait. Ils leurs fallaient à tous une bonne nuit de sommeil, de calme du moins, il ne fit cependant par l'erreur de tenter de dissuader Steve de rester, il ne savait que trop bien, qu'il ne bougerait pas de là, il ne connaîtrait pas le repos avant d'avoir pu la voir, il le connaissait trop pour ça, Lori, non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as entendu le médecin, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment… _tenta Lori quelque peu agacé _

- Je vais rester.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer…

Danny tenta de l'interrompre avant que le SEAL ne se déchaine sur la jeune blonde ce fut peine perdue, la machine était déjà lancée.

- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ! Je vais rester ici ! Tu ne connais rien sur cette équipe, tu ne connais rien sur Kono et surtout tu ne me connais pas ! Je te conseille vivement de t'en aller avant que ça n'aille trop loin…

Vexée, Lori se laissa trainer hors de l'hôpital par Danny lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de délester un peu de sa colère sur la jeune femme.

- T'es folle ? Non, vraiment ça m'intéresse, tu dois l'être, parce que sincèrement je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Il faut être insensé pour materner Steve, principalement quand sa recrue tout droit sortie de l'école de police vient à peine d'échapper à la mort ! Y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond ma fille. Laisse moi te donner un conseil moi aussi, rentre chez toi, repose toi et attends que l'on t'appelle, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes à l'écart durant quelques jours.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai pas à m'écraser pour Kono…

- Tu sais quoi Lori, c'est exactement pour ça que tu n'auras jamais ta place dans cette équipe. Tout n'est pas un concours, nous ne sommes pas ici pour savoir qui de Kono ou toi mérite notre amour ! _il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture_. Il n'y aurait jamais aucun concours pour la bonne et simple raison que Kono sera toujours la première.

La porte de sa voiture claqua sur ces derniers mots, abandonnant Lori sur le parking désert face à la vérité, elle n'avait pas été choisie par l'équipe, au contraire, elle s'y était immiscée.

Lorsque Chin réapparut dans la salle d'attente, il ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver son patron. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil non loin du sien, et après quelques minutes se décida enfin à parler.

- Elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte. _Affirma Chin_

- Je suis désolé Chin, tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du la protéger, je le lui ai promis…

- Steve, ne fais pas ça, rien n'aurait pu arrêter Kono, … tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est la jeune femme la plus têtue de toute l'île… si elle a décidé de te sauver dans ce club au détriment de sa vie, elle l'aurait fait sans que quiconque ne puisse l'en dissuader.

- Je sais, et ça n'aurait jamais du arriver… Pourquoi, voudrait-elle faire ça pour moi ? _murmura Steve en se massant les tempes_

- Parce qu'elle t'aime toi et cette équipe plus que tout au monde._ Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme._ Chambre 205, vas-y, j'ai averti l'infirmière.

Steve se leva presque instantanément, il fit un léger signe de tête au jeune hawaïen en signe de remerciement, les paroles était superflus chacun sachant ce que l'autre voulait dire.

Figé devant l'embrasure de la porte, Steve consterné quantifiait les dégâts. Reliée à plusieurs machines dont il ne savait pour la plupart pas le nom, la jeune femme semblait disparaître dans son lit. D'innombrables tuyaux l'entouraient. Après quelques minutes il se décida enfin à s'approcher de Kono. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de passer les quatre heures qui suivirent à la regarder, la regarder survivre. Il ne la toucha pas non plus, de peur qu'elle ne se brise. Le baiser qu'il avait volé à la jeune femme ne cessait de lui venir en mémoire, si auparavant il avait regretter d'avoir céder à cette pulsion, l'unique regret qu'il avait en ce moment même auprès d'elle, était de ne l'avoir fait plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait…

Le soleil filtrait à travers les lourds rideaux depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Danny apparut deux cafés à la main.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Danny

- Il n'y a eu aucun changement…

Danny s'approcha de la jeune femme allongée, déposa un léger baiser sur son front et s'installa sur le fauteuil à l'opposé de son co-équipier. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

- Tu peux rentrer te doucher et te reposer pour quelques heures, je ne la quitterais pas.

- Je sais, je vais juste rester encore un moment.

Ils restèrent donc au chevet de Kono, Danny alimentant la conversation par des plaintes sur la météo, sur l'hygiène de certaines personnes, sur son ex-femme, non pas qu'il ait vraiment à se plaindre seulement, il savait que c'était l'unique chose qui permettait à Steve de garder son sang froid.

Peu après midi, Steve se décida enfin à rentrer l'espace de quelques heures afin de se changer et de régler quelques affaires concernant le Five-0. Danny soupira de soulagement, il s'approcha de la jeune hawaïenne et commença alors un long monologue dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne partirait jamais. Tu vois un peu ce que tu nous fais Kono ? Je sais que là ou tu es ça doit être calme et reposant mais il faut que tu reviennes mon ange, pour nous, pour Steve. Et puis soyons franc, les couleurs de l'hôpital ne te vont pas au teint, je te préfère au soleil, sur les vagues. Peut-être que quand tu te réveilleras tu pourras tenter de m'apprendre à surfer encore une fois ? Et puis je te promets de faire un effort de ne pas me plaindre autant… Il se pourrait même que je te fasse ta paperasse durant une semaine ? Enfin, si tu peux oublier ça en te réveillant ça m'arrangerait… Ne te presse pas d'accord, mais montre nous que d'ici peu de temps, tu nous reviendras. Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé du prix des logements ici ? Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi ce merdier ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont tous consultés pour avoir des prix plus exorbitant les un que les autres ? Je veux dire c'est….

Trois jours étaient à présent passés, sans que la jeune femme ne montre aucun signe d'amélioration. Les tours de gardes continuaient. Steve n'avait pas réellement dormi depuis l'agression de son équipière, l'angoisse le rongeant. Vêtu d'une chemise froissée, il se passait frénétiquement la main sur sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Il restait toujours aussi silencieux, se contentant de la regarder et de ruminer intérieurement. Une infirmière approchant la cinquantaine entra dans la pièce tandis qu'elle changeait une perfusion, elle se décida enfin à parler au jeune SEAL.

- Vous savez, je suis certaine que le fait d'entendre votre voix pourrait l'aider si vous étiez proche.

Nous n'étions pas réellement proche, je suis son patron.

- Et bien pour quelqu'un qui ne lui ai pas proche Mr Mcgarrett, vous passez beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce à la dévorer des yeux. _Steve remua mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil_. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, après 30 ans de carrière, on sait reconnaître un homme qui a des sentiments pour une femme. Parlez-lui, expliquez-lui ce que vous ressentez, à quel point vous voulez qu'elle revienne… Au mieux, elle se réveillera, au pire, vous vous sentirez plus léger.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre la voix de Steve. Elle sourit satisfaite et retourna vaquer à ses affaires.

- Tu, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis complètement désarmé quand il s'agit d'exprimer mes sentiments Kono, c'est une des choses dont tu aimes te moquer d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas un homme de parole, mais d'action. _Il se tut quelques instants_. Seulement là, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Alors si parler peut aider, je parlerai. _Il prit doucement la main de Kono dans la sienne et continua en murmurant._ Kono, j'ai besoins que tu ouvres tes magnifiques yeux, que tu m'éclaires à nouveau avec tes idées, ton intelligence, ta beauté. _Un profond soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. _Que tu pose ton regard sur moi et me comprenne comme tu es l'unique à le faire. J'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras et te sentir en vie. Alors, je t'en supplie, si tu m'entends, réveille toi et émerveille-moi aussi tôt que tu le pourras ! D'accord ?

Il observa quelques secondes les doigts fragile de la jeune femme se perdant dans l'immensité de sa main, il finit par les portaient à ses lèvres lorsqu'il y déposa un baiser, plongé dans l'obscurité, une toute nouvelle évidence se fit à lui, l'amour qu'il avait tenté durant ces derniers mois de faire passer pour un amour fraternelle n'était qu'une lamentable tentative d'écraser les réels sentiments du jeune lieutenant et alors qu'elle était ainsi allongé, il ne pouvait plus se leurrer, aussi possible que cela le soit, il aimait Kono.

Une terrible souffrance s'éveilla en elle, désorienté, elle tenta en vain de se mouvoir, l'air lui manquait tant la douleur était lancinante. Où était-elle ? Des images de son agression lui revinrent en mémoire, triste vestige de ses souvenirs. Etait-elle morte ? Ce n'était pas possible, la mort ne pouvait pas être aussi douloureuse. Petit à petit, elle fut capable de percevoir quelques sons autour d'elle, les « Beeps » frénétique d'un moniteur, la respiration d'une personne, elle ne sut dire si elle lui appartenait ou non. Elle expérimenta une nouvelle fois de bouger ses membres, les doigts…aucun mouvement, la jeune femme ne suffoquait, Rien n'était pire que d'être piégé à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

Au fil des minutes, cependant, elle sentie son corps devenir de plus en plus tangible et doucement, elle put bouger ses doigts, aussitôt on répondit à son geste, ses doigts furent enveloppée dans une douche chaleur. Elle sentit que non loin d'elle quelqu'un se levait d'un bond et alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'obscurité, elle l'entendit

- Kono ? Merci mon Dieu, je t'en supplie ouvre tes yeux.

**Et voilà, le 2****ème**** chapitre, je l'ai un peu fait sur le tas du coup, il ne me plait pas vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, vous m'avez toute émue avec vos reviews ahaha. J'espère aussi que j'ai réussi à conserver les traits de caractères de chaque personnages... Et si jeudi, je ne sais pas mes verbes d'allemand, I WILL BLAME YOU ! ahahha. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, à ce week end pour une suite surement et une visite de ma part sur vos chefs d'œuvres :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà, avec le troisième chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce chapitre pose le décors et clarifie un peu ce qu'il se passe entre les deux jeunes agents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, un peu d'amour Steve/Kono dans ce monde de Lori ahahah. **

**ENJOY **

Kono, prends ton temps d'accord, réveille toi en douceur. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de négation. La vision encore trouble, elle clignait régulièrement des yeux. Après quelques minutes, la pièce cessa de tourner et elle put poser les yeux sur Steve. Celui-ci sourit, un sourire qui ne se répercutait pas dans ses yeux, il posa avec douceur une main sur son visage.

Steve savait qu'il aurait du s'empresser d'avertir ses amis que la jeune femme s'était réveillée. Seulement, une partie de lui, l'en empêchait, par pur égoïsme. Il la voulait pour lui seul durant quelques heures, ensuite il les appellerait. Un mouvement dans le lit attira à nouveau l'attention de SEALS sur son équipière, elle avait dorénavant ses yeux noisette posés sur lui. Elle tenta de se relever, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un cri de douleur.

- Merde !

- Kono, tiens toi tranquille ! Je t'interdis de bouger !

- Oh, à peine réveillée que tu me donnes déjà des ordres patron ?

- Steve, s'il te plaît, je crois que tu peux m'appeler Steve maintenant

- J'aime bien patron. _Elle passa ses longs doigts sur son abdomen retenant son souffle._ Ouha, il sait manier le couteau…

- En effet_. Murmura Steve avec aigreur_. Je vais aller chercher les infirmières pour qu'elles te donnent des analgésiques…

- Non ! Je te jure que si tu tentes de passer cette porte, je te dégomme ! Je ne plaisante pas patron !

- Oh vraiment _demanda Steve septique_, et tu vas faire ça comment au juste ? Couché dans le lit, avec un trou dans le ventre ?

- J'ai appris avec le meilleur !

- Kono, tu as mal, tu devrais prendre quelque chose

- Non, je, je ne veux pas me rendormir… _sa voix se tarit _

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune recrue et renferma sa main dans la sienne. Kono apprécia le silence qui s'installa, elle apprécia la présence de Steve et plus que tout elle apprécia les caresses qu'il prodiguait sur sa main. Elle savait qu'elle devrait répondre à ces questions tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait oublier ces angoisses, ses peurs et simplement profiter du moment. Elle n'était pas morte et Steve était avec elle.

Kono, ouvrit doucement les yeux, comment avait-elle pu dormir ? Se demanda la jeune femme. Steve n'était plus là, elle réalisa avec un serrement au cœur qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit encore auprès d'elle à son réveil.

- Hey cousine !

- Chin, Danny !

Les trois collègues échangèrent une embrassade, la douleur que ressentie la jeune femme ne fut rien comparé à la joie et le soulagement qui l'envahie.

- On a vraiment eu peur pour toi, tu sais… _avoua Chin_

- Je sais, je suis désolée, j'aurai du faire plus attention, je…

- N'en parlons plus, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait Kono. _La jeune femme acquiesça_

- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

Quelques heures, j'ai du virer Steve à coup de pieds pour qu'il aille se doucher et manger un peu. Tu l'aurais vu, ça fait des jours qu'il est assis sur ce fauteuil à se morfondre… Je crois que les seules fois où il a mangé c'est lorsque les infirmières l'ont menacé de lui interdire l'accès s'il ne se nourrissait pas. Tu as vraiment bouleversé l'homme sans cœur ma chérie. Tu l'aurais vu, ça fait des jours qu'il est assis sur ce fauteuil à se morfondre… Je crois que les seules fois où il a mangé c'est lorsque les infirmières l'ont menacé de lui interdire l'accès s'il ne se nourrissait pas.

Chin était certain que le rire de Kono résonna dans tous les couloirs de l'hôpital tant cela venait du cœur. Sa cousine et Steve avaient des choses à régler, et une fois ces murs détruits, ils pourraient enfin voir, se voir.

- Je vais bien !

- Tu t'es faite poignarder Kono, tu ne vas pas bien _assura Danny_

Elle soupira d'ennui, les 3 hommes n'avaient pas cillés depuis le début de cette conversation, campant fermement sur leur décision, décision faite sans son consentement de toute évidence. Elle aurait du se méfier de tous ces sourires lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés tous ensemble. Les traitres…

- Je n'irai pas chez Chin ! Tu es en plein préparatif pour ton mariage, je ne veux pas

- Nous y avons pensé aussi, _ajouta Chin avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin_

- Tu viendras chez moi ! _conclut Steve nonchalamment_

- Que je quoi ? Non, non, il en est hors de question ! _Elle pointa ces collègues du doigt avant d'ajouter._ Ça n'arrivera pas vous m'entendez, jamais ?

- Mon ange, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir à t'abandonner avec l'homme des cavernes ci présent, mais, je doute que ma chambre d'hôtel soit des plus confortables pour toi et…

- Tu sais ce qui serait confortable pour moi ? Rester chez moi !

- Ça n'a jamais été une proposition Kono, uniquement une condition pour ta sortie d'hôpital _annonça le jeune seal en souriant_.

- Parce qu'en plus ça te faire sourire ! Effacez moi ces sourires idiots de vos visages avant que je vous tire dessus !

La jeune femme croisa rageusement les bras avant de se raviser, les douleurs encore bien trop présentes. Les trois agents hochèrent de la tête et sans un mot se dirigèrent vers la sortie ayant au préalable été foudroyé du regard pas la jeune recrue. Lorsque Steve, fermant le cortège, s'apprêtait à passer la porte, la voix de Kono retentit.

- Très bien ! Mais rappelle toi bien de ce moment, parce que je vais faire de ta petite vie tranquille un enfer, je vais être une vraie plaie et quand tu ne me supporteras plus, quand tu voudras me renvoyer de chez toi ou m'étrangler des tes propres mains, je veux que tu sois en mesure de te souvenir de ce jour précis !

Je passerai te chercher cet après-midi après le travail.

La jeune femme passa les heures suivantes à préparer son sac, elle avait passé une semaine dans cette chambre et bien qu'elle ait voulu faire croire aux garçons qu'elle aurait préférée rester ici plutôt que d'aller chez Steve, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux. Elle aurait accepté de dormir dans son bureau si cela lui avait permis de partir. L'idée de cohabiter avec Steve lui faisait peur cependant, ils n'avaient plus parlé du baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé avant l'accident et aussi douloureux que cela soit pour Kono, Steve ne voulait très certainement pas remettre ça sur la table. Cette cohabitation allait changer les choses, la jeune hawaiienne la savait, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir si cela serait en mal ou en bien.

Le t-shirt remonté, la jeune femme examinait la plaie laissée par la lame devant le miroir. Malgré les longues minutes de refus, Kono avait du céder et prendre la chambre du SEAL, qui était au rez-de-chaussée et donc beaucoup plus pratique. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour apercevoir Steve, les traits durs, il était comme ainsi depuis son réveil à l'hôpital et semblait se retenir de dire quoi que se soit, seulement c'en était trop pour la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as quelques choses à dire Steve ! Dis le, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Je sais, c'est un risque avec le métier que nous faisons…

- Non, Kono ! Tu as failli mourir en me protégeant, tu as baissée ta garde pour assurer la mienne ! Et ça c'est inconcevable ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour moi !

- Si je comprends bien, tu peux mourir pour moi, pour l'équipe, mais je ne peux pas faire de même ?

- Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es l'âme de cette équipe !

- Oh en es-tu sur ? Parce que ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai eu ces dernières semaines, Lori par contre… Comment crois-tu que je me suis sentie lorsque l'on est venue te sauver en Thaïlande, lorsque vous êtes sorties de cet hélicoptère en riant aux éclats ? De trop Steve, c'est ça que je suis.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi…

- Tu sais quoi, peut-être que ce qui te dérange réellement avec ce que j'ai fais pour toi c'est ce que ça implique, à quel point je suis prête à aller pour toi…

Ces derniers mots furent crachés à la figure de Steve tel un poison, elle tourna les talons et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer derrière elle. Il ne bougea pas, analysant ces paroles, ce qu'elles signifiaient. Kono avait mal interprété tout ce qu'il avait tenté de mettre en place, il ne voulait pas l'éloigner de lui, il voulait s'éloigner des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, il avait tenté de les mettre de côtés et, il se pouvait qu'ils soient réciproque. L'aigreur qui avait habité le lieutenant officier ces dernières jours laissa place à une légère étincelle, une douce promesse.

La jeune femme ne fut pas difficile à trouver, installée sur le sable, ses cheveux virevoltaient délicatement autour d'elle uniquement éclairée par la lune. Il s'installa à ces côtés

- Tu ne rends pas ça facile, tu sais.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi une nouvelle fois Steve, laisse moi tranquille

- Je ne veux pas me disputer non plus. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, que tu te taises et me laisses parler, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de le faire deux fois…_La jeune femme acquiesça tout en fixant l'horizon. _Ces derniers mois, je t'ai repoussée, j'ai tenté de t'éviter et pour ça j'ai du avoir recourt à tout le bon sens dont je suis doté, et au passage je t'ai blessé et ma présence ici prouve à quel point Danny a raison, je n'en ai aucun, pas assez du moins, parce que lorsque je suis à tes côtés Kono, je ressens de choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être et qui pourtant semblent si justes. Des sentiments qu'un employeur ne devrait avoir envers sa collègue… et l'unique chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est manquer de te faire tuer… Je te le dis pour que tu ne méprennes plus mes actions, je n'attends rien en retour et je me comporterai comme tu le souhaites…

- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Parce que ce

- Tu es tout bonnement incapable d'obéir à quoi que se soit n'est ce pas ?

La tension qui s'était installée entre les deux jeunes gens s'évanouit lorsque le rire argentin de Kono retentit dans la nuit, suivit rapidement par Steve, ils furent cependant ramené à la réalité

- Tu es mon patron Steve

- Je sais, et je me comporterai comme tel si c'est ce que tu veux de moi.

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'on penserait de moi si je sortais avec mon patron ? Tu te rends bien compte que je ne peux pas sacrifier le respect que la police a pour moi pour des sentiments dont on ne connais pas encore l'ampleur. Peut-être que ce que tu ressens n'est que temporaire, que d'ici peu de temps tu ne me supporteras plus, qu'est-ce que je ferai moi ? Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que ça arrive

- Ça n'arrivera pas Kono, jamais je ne me lasserai de toi.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait profiter des quelques jours chez toi pour voir ce qu'il se passe, où ça nous mène… sans trop brusquer les choses

Steve acquiesça, elle venait de lui donner un espoir, une possibilité d'avenir et il allait tout faire pour lui montrer à quel point il était sur de ses sentiments pour elle. Ils restèrent sur là plage durant quelques minutes et lorsque la brise s'éleva, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

C'est le cri alarmé de la jeune femme qui réveilla Steve de son sommeil, son arme de service à la main, il déboula dans la chambre sans hésiter une seconde. Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en rentrant, mais la vue de Kono apeurée, recroquevillée dans ses propres draps, la respiration haletante lui retourna l'estomac. Il s'installa à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveiller, j'ai, j'ai simplement fait un stupide cauchemar…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Il se releva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, la voix de la jeune femme retentit, fragile et suppliante

- Steve, est-ce que… tu pourrais rester avec moi ce soir ?

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire demi-tour et s'installer auprès d'elle, l'entourant de ces bras musclé… après quelques minutes seulement, son souffle se régularisa tandis que lentement, ses paupières se fermaient.

**Ça y est vous êtes arrivés au bout. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous reviendrez. Encore mille mercis pour les reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur :) Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera malheureusement qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine… Examens oblige. Vivement les vacances de Noël ! En plus j'ai pleins d'idées… A tout bientôt Becs :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ça y est, le quatrième chapitre est enfin en ligne, je suis désolée du retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps d'écrire durant ces deux semaines. Je tiens à remercier Mayaluna qui a eut la gentillesse de me corriger mon texte :) merci encore Mme McGarrett ahahah. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, ENJOY :) **

Kono resserra son étreinte, ne laissant plus aucun espace entre elle et Steve, émergeant doucement du sommeil tranquille dont elle avait pu profiter. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ce ne fut qu'une fois les yeux bien ouverts qu'elle comprit que la source de chaleur avec laquelle elle avait presque fusionné n'était autre que Steve.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! J'étais…

- Ne t'avise même pas de bouger de là Kono.

Elle se ravisa docilement. Penser qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de lui était ridicule, elle l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle le dérangeait. L'aube envoyait quelques rayons de soleil sur le torse nu du jeune homme, il était magnifique. Elle s'aperçut alors que sa main était encore sur son torse, et loin d'elle l'idée d'abuser de sa chance, mais puisqu'elle était placée là, autant en profiter convenablement n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'appliqua donc à promener ses doigts délicats le long de ses muscles, elle s'attarda ensuite sur ses tatouages, les redessinant du bout de ses ongles, les effleurant, les caressant.

Lorsque sa main rencontra l'élastique de son pantalon, elle le sentit se contracter alors qu'une respiration bruyante se faisait entendre. La main du jeune homme vint se poser sur la sienne, et, surprise, elle rencontra son regard empli de passion et de désir. La jeune hawaiienne rougit presque immédiatement.

- Je peux t'assurer que j'apprécie tes attentions mais si tu veux qu'on apprenne à être ensemble, il va falloir que tu t'arrêtes à cette limitation….parce que si tu la dépasses, alors je ne serai plus responsable de ce qu'il pourrait arriver… Et dieu sait que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir... mais j'essaie de t'écouter…

- Je croyais pourtant que tu étais le genre d'homme à ne pas se laisser dicter sa conduite… J'avais peut-être tort finalement...

- Oh, dans ce cas…

Il encercla son visage et pour la deuxième fois, gouta à ses lèvres sucrées. Le baiser cependant n'était pas aussi fougueux, il voulait lui faire comprendre tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête et Kono n'eut aucune difficulté à le ressentir, noyée dans un océan d'amour et d'envie.

- Je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais ? _avoua Kono effleurant délicatement les lèvres du jeune homme._

- J'y compte bien ! _le rire argentin de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il arborait un sourire satisfait._

- Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler patron ?

- Dano peut se débrouiller sans moi pour une journée

- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer. _Elle se leva et ramena ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. _

- Ce T-Shirt te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi…

- Steve, concentre-toi !

- On n'ouvrira pas la porte

- Tu penses sérieusement que c'est une porte qui va l'arrêter ? Oh Steve, il a traîné avec toi bien trop longtemps, il va juste la défoncer ou hurler jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre

- Très bien, mais je reviendrai vite, je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de te laisser seule ici…

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me couve Steve, il va falloir que tu l'apprennes si tu veux que ça aille plus loin

- Bien reçu

Il la gratifia d'un baiser sur le front avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ne put retenir une extrême satisfaction l'envahir, ce qui lui arrivait était tout simplement incroyable, presque trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, elle était là, dans son lit, dans son t-shirt encore imprégné de son odeur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie cependant, elle ne fuirait pas, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Steve valait le coup de se mettre en danger, Kono en était persuadée.

- Ce n'est pas un mot ça Kono

- Tu en es sûr ? _elle porta sa main à son abdomen avant de grimacer de douleur._

- Combien de fois tu vas me la faire celle-là ?

- Je ne sais pas, combien de fois ça va marcher ?

- Bon, 130 points pour toi

- Quand je vais dire ça à Danny…

- De quoi ? Que tu gagnes au scrabble en trichant ?

- Et qu'en plus tu me laisses gagner…

- Et tu vas aussi lui raconter que tu m'as dévoré du regard ce matin après ma douche ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…

- Oh vraiment ? Aucun souvenir du tout _Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation _

- Ou alors… ça s'est passé lorsque tu avais les yeux posés sur mes jambes…

- C'est fort probable… j'ai d'ailleurs très hâte de te revoir dans cet accoutrement… _ajouta-t-il un sourire aux lèvres_

Cette nuit là, dans un accord tacite, ils rejoignirent ensemble la chambre du jeune lieutenant, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps avant de s'endormir.

Kono ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle.

- Bonjour Kono

- Bonjour_, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée,_ ça fait longtemps que tu me dévisages comme ça ?

- Pas assez longtemps…

- Oh, tu as dû l'utiliser plus d'une fois celle-là n'est-ce pas ?

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette réplique le ramenant presque instantanément à l'année précédente avec un air de déjà vu. Seulement aujourd'hui, rien ne le retenait, il pouvait faire ce qui lui passait par la tête sans avoir peur des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer et puis, qui était-il pour ne pas en profiter ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper, il effleura son front de ses lèvres, rependant son souffle le long de son visage lorsqu'il murmura quelques mots à son oreille. La réaction de la jeune femme fut immédiate, elle frissonna de plaisir. Il prit ça pour un ordre de poursuivre.

- Tu es la seule femme que j'ai envie de voir tous les matins en me réveillant, et ça, je ne l'ai jamais dit à qui que se soit.

Chaque parole était un doux supplice pour la jeune femme, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Steve sans que jamais elle ne puisse réellement les gouter. Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme continua son exploration. Survolant son menton, ses lèvres allèrent se poser sur sa nuque, la graciant de quelques légers baisers. Rapidement, le T-Shirt de la jeune femme traversa la pièce avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol, offrant ainsi à Steve un meilleur accès à chaque parcelle de peau de son amante. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sous sa bretelle de soutien-gorge respirant longuement son odeur, puis descendit laissant derrière lui une trainée de feu, et bientôt, Kono ne put retenir ses gémissements. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de sa cicatrice, la jeune femme se figea, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne la trouve plus aussi attirante. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un baiser à l'emplacement même de sa blessure dorénavant refermée, balayant toutes les craintes de la jeune recrue. Ses mains fermement agrippées à ses cheveux, elle appréciait les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait… Ce sont deux coups à la porte d'entrée qui firent sursauter les deux jeunes gens…

- Hey c'est Danny, ouvre moi cette porte !

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Kono s'immobilisa complètement dans le lit

- Peut-être que si on ne fait pas de bruits il s'en ira… _chuchota-t-elle_

- Danny, tu te souviens ? _répondit simplement Steve avant d'entendre son co-équipier ouvrir la porte principale dans un fracas._ Qu'est-ce que je disais…

- Oh merde, merde, merde !

Elle s'empressa de se lever et s'enferma dans la salle de bain à la seconde où Danny pénétrait dans la chambre en braillant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore au lit espèce de feignasse…

- Danny ! Je ne peux pas dire que se soit un plaisir.

- Tu vois le souci… Mais qu'est-ce que ... _il s'interrompit en trébuchant sur un bout de tissu, qu'il ramassa et s'apprêta à sermonner une nouvelle fois son collègue._

C'est pas vrai, tu mets vraiment tes affaires partout… Attends une minute… ça sent la femme ça ! _Il plissa les yeux suspicieux. _Tes draps sont complètement défaits…

- J'ai dormi dedans en même temps donc…

- Des deux côtés ? Je ne pense pas non, Oh mon Dieu Steve, tu n'as quand même pas ramené une fille chez toi alors que Kono est ici tout de même !

- Ne sois pas stupide !

- Oh que Dieu nous préserve, tu n'étais pas dans ce lit avec Kono n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, tu vois Kono dans cette chambre ?

- Oh que si, tu étais tellement avec Kono dans ce lit… ou s'est-elle cachée ?

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, suivi de Steve qui tenta vainement de lui interdire l'accès. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la pièce était vide, Steve retint un soupir de soulagement…

Se réceptionnant sur le sable, Kono pria toutes les entités possibles et imaginables pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait trop de bruit en se faufilant par la fenêtre. Elle courut jusqu'à la plage, se plongeant dans l'eau et ressortit aussitôt s'enroulant dans un linge.

Lorsqu'elle apparut dans la cuisine, elle prit un air surpris avant d'aller embrasser Danny sur la joue.

- Danny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Salut patron, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ce matin en prenant mon petit déjeuner…

- Non absolument pas _s'empressa de répondre Steve aussi naturellement que possible._ C'est Danno qui l'a fait en déboulant dans ma chambre sans invitation

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il a un problème avec le respect de l'intimité tu vois…

- Oh, ça va, tu aurais pu être entrain de mourir

- Beaucoup plus plausible que de dormir tout simplement…

- Bon, qui veux manger ? _proposa Kono mettant ainsi fin à un interminable dialogue_

Danny s'empressa d'acquiescer avant de sortir les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait pour préparer sa fameuse omelette. Steve et Kono échangèrent un regard malicieux et la jeune femme dut se retenir afin de ne pas éclater de rire… Ils avaient manqué de se faire attraper, pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'arrêteraient pour rien au monde ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci (enfin des vacances hehe) et puis j'aurai enfin le temps pour venir lire vos histoires à vous depuis le temps que je le promets. **

**Becs **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, le cinquième chapitre en ligne :) J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël :) Je tiens encore une fois à remercier Mayaluna pour les conseils géniaux et les corrections (sincèrement j'ai honte, y a des mots qui manque carrément des mots ahahah) et son mari qui m'inspire ahahah**

Sirotant son café, Kono ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air inquiet de son patron. Il n'avait pas touché à son petit déjeuner et cela aurait donc dû alarmer la jeune femme bien plus tôt. Elle plaça sa tasse délicatement sur la table avant de poser sa main sur celle de Steve, qui revenant à la réalité, la regarda.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien, j'étais simplement entrain de penser…

- Steve, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il ne va pas.

- Est-ce que tu te sens vraiment prête à retourner travailler avec nous ? _demanda-t-il très sérieusement_

- Oui, je vais bien, et j'ai hâte de revoir toute l'équipe… _un silence s'installa. La jeune femme finit par demander à son tour._ Et toi Steve, est-ce que tu es prêt à me voir retourner travailler ?

- Non, _lança-t-il, un premier mot venu ouvrir les portes de ses craintes_. Non, parce que ça implique également ton départ, ça implique qu'on ne pourra plus vivre dans cette bulle qu'on s'est créée et je ne pense pas être prêt à laisser tout ça s'effondrer...

- Steve, tu penses sincèrement que ce que nous avons est aussi fragile ? Parce que je n'ai pas peur de tout voir s'écrouler, je vois ça comme une occasion de nous consolider encore un peu plus… Et puis, tu ne me mettrais pas à la porte par hasard Steve ? Parce que tu es le seul à avoir parler de départ…

Un large sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur le front de sa compagne. Il n'avait jamais été aussi incertain de toute sa vie et seules les paroles de Kono étaient en mesure de l'apaiser. Oui, elle était à la fois son poison et son propre remède et, loin de se plaindre, Steve n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

- Très bien, donc quand elle arrivera, surtout ne soyez pas trop envahissant, ne lui demandez pas comment elle va… surtout toi Danny, ne lui dit pas qu'elle a l'air horriblement pâle…

- Steve, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu crèves de trouille… _s'amusa Chin._ Tout va bien se passer, je l'ai eu au téléphone plus tôt dans la matinée, elle est ravie de revenir…

- Je ne crève pas de trouille, mais si on pouvait tous faire un petit effort…

- Ça va, elle revient pas de la guerre non plus… Elle est là pour travailler, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! _s'agaça Lori soupirant et roulant des yeux de manière successive. _

- Oh, je crois que j'ai retrouvé la femme de Mr Grincheux _s'exclama Danny faussement étonné_

- Taisez-vous maintenant, elle arrive ! _implora Steve_

Réunis autour de la table centrale, l'équipe au complet attendait les ordres de Steve. Ne prêtant qu'une oreille semi attentive au discours que tenait le SEAL, Kono examinait ses collègues, l'accueil s'était bien passé, bien qu'elle pouvait sentir la tension émaner de Steve sans même le regarder. Chin, à son habitude, l'avait serrée dans ses bras avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, ravi qu'elle soit de retour et qu'elle aille bien. Danny n'avait pu retenir un commentaire désobligeant sur ses traits fatigués, tandis que Steve immédiatement le gratifiait d'un grand coup dans les côtes. Lori s'était contentée de lui faire un signe de tête, de toute évidence peu contente que la jeune femme soit de retour et depuis, elle n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards hautains à la frontière de la haine. Oh Kono n'en avait que faire, vraiment, elle aurait pu passer outre, ce qu'elle n'apprécia vraiment pas furent les tentatives ridicules d'approcher Steve lui faisant les yeux doux à tout moment. La jeune femme n'était pas d'une nature jalouse, cependant, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque ouvertement d'elle en essayant d'amadouer son petit ami.

- Danny, Chin, Max vous attends à la morgue, il a quelques informations pour nous. Je vais aller parler à quelques suspects…

- Je pourrais venir avec toi _assura Lori en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Elle jeta un oeil sur Kono avant d'ajouter._ Comme ça Kono pourra rester au bureau, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fasse trop d'efforts durant les premiers jours…

- Je te remercie mais je vais très bien. Tu n'as absolument aucun souci à te faire _siffla la jeune femme en la foudroyant du regard. _

_- Mais déjà Steve acquiesçait_ Elle a raison, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer…

_- _Très bien tout le monde, au boulot. Kono, tu restes ici et tu recherches toutes les infos disponibles sur notre victime.

L'équipe venait de quitter le QG lorsque Kono se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau, balançant la poubelle au passage. Le regard noir, Kono imagina même quelques instants Lori à la place de la corbeille. Elle venait d'arriver et déjà elle s'arrangeait pour la mettre sur la touche. Il était définitivement temps qu'elle la remette à sa place, cordialement bien sûr, mais qu'elle comprenne où elle se situait dans cette équipe. Kono avait tenu deux semaines sans broncher mais si elle était de retour, ce n'était pas pour faire de la paperasse.

Lorsque Steve passa les portes de leurs bureaux, il fut témoin d'une scène très agréable. Il s'avança sans un bruit, s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, et avec un sourire aux lèvres observa la jeune femme qui s'époumonait en chantant des paroles très approximativement d'une chanson tout en ce trémoussant…

- « Baby just you and me and the spotlight shinning above us everything about you makes me crazy the way you look the way you move the way you talk the way you dance »

Il savait qu'il devait se comporter comme son patron lorsqu'ils étaient au travail, mais la voir ainsi l'emplit de désir. Il voulait toucher sa peau, gouter ses lèvres, respirer son odeur enivrante. Et avant qu'il ne puisse analyser quoi que ce soit, ses bras étaient autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle sursautait.

- Bordel !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça et t'attendre à ce que je sois raisonnable n'est-ce pas ?

- Steve, lâche-moi. Où est Lori ?

- Elle est sur une piste…_poussant délicatement ses cheveux, il s'appliqua à embrasser sa nuque_

- Et si Danny et Chin arrivaient ?

- Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement Kono.

- Oh crois-moi je la trouve bien assez dangereuse comme ça… _contredisant ses dires, elle tourna légèrement la tête, permettant ainsi l'accès à ses lèvres. _

La main du jeune lieutenant glissa délicatement sous le T-shirt de Kono, lui offrant la douceur de sa peau tiède. L'effleurant à peine, il remonta le long de son abdomen pour rencontrer sa poitrine, qu'il saisit dans sa paume, ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme, il put être témoin du magnifique gémissement que laissa échapper cette dernière. Se plaquant encore un peu plus à elle, il émit à son tour un grognement.

- Steve, si tu vas plus loin, il faudra finir ce que tu as commencé… parce que je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir…

- Oh, Kono, qui suis-je pour ne pas te satisfaire ? murmura-t-il déboutonnant la chemise de la jeune femme aussi lentement que possible.

- Steve, ton portable, il est entrain de vibrer…

- Laisse-le.

- Crois-moi, il n'y a rien que je ne souhaite plus que ça…Mais souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a tenté ça…

Dans une lamentation, Steve attrapa son téléphone et la conversation dura quelques minutes. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui n'était déjà plus à ces côtés. Il l'entendit l'appeler depuis la porte, ses affaires en mains, prête à s'en aller.

- Ne t'avise même pas de me laisser ici parce que je suis sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Et puis, je pourrais continuer ce que je te faisais avant que tu arrives à la maison…

- Est-ce que tu me fais chanter ? _la jeune femme acquiesça _Très bien, mais tu resteras derrière moi !

- On verra…

- Kono !

- D'accord, d'accord, mon Dieu c'est pas vrai…

Le souffle court, les deux agents courraient côte à côte, slalomant entre les obstacles balancés sur le chemin par le suspect qui l'était de plus en plus.

- Pourquoi ils choisissent toujours de courir ? _se lamenta la jeune femme_

Alors que le criminel s'apprêtait à disparaître dans une allée, Kono le percuta de plein fouet, les faisant tout le deux tomber sur le bitume. Steve se retrouva aussitôt au dessus d'eux, son arme pointée sur l'homme.

- Tu bouges, je te descends ! Kono, est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais… je ne t'avais pas demandé de rester derrière moi pour cette fois ?

- Je vais très bien Steve !

- Et toi là, qu'est-ce que tu regardes, baisse les yeux !

- Elle est canon ta gonzesse…

- Ferme-là avant que tu n'aies à ramasser tes dents sur le sol une par une…

- Tu devrais la garder dans la cuisine, parce qu'à la laisser traîner dehors, elle pourrait se faire du mal…

- Oh, tu aurais vraiment dû te taire… _murmura Steve, laissant place à la jeune femme_

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? _S'exclama Kono visiblement très mécontente pointant son arme en direction de l'entrejambe du suspect avant de continuer._ Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que la prochaine fois que tu l'ouvres ce soit pour nous donner des informations de très bonnes qualités parce que, sinon, ce qui te sert de testicules ovulera une fois par mois ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Mec, aide-moi, elle est folle !

- Je crois que tu as entendu ce que voulait la dame n'est-ce pas ? _il s'approcha et murmura tout simplement._ Estime-toi heureux que ce soit elle, parce que je ne t'aurais pas donné de chance de te rattraper…

Steve et Kono rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe après l'interrogatoire le plus fructueux qu'ils eurent connus de toute l'histoire du Five-0 : visiblement lorsque deux personnes menacent vos attributs masculins, les informations ont tendance à affluer. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, Lori, trop joviale pour être honnête, s'avança vers le jeune homme tout en posant sa main sur son torse et lui lançant un regard mielleux en lui parlant d'un quelconque renseignement. Kono retint son envie de lui arracher son stupide sourire… Elle était entrain de draguer ouvertement Steve, Son Steve ! Ce petit manège dura quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Kono, la gratifiant d'un coup dans l'estomac pour la féliciter. La jeune Hawaïenne ravala sa douleur, elle devait se ficher d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas la narguer devant Steve… Oh, elle avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus conciliante jusqu'à présent, mais cette fois, c'en était trop.

- Tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Oh mon Dieu, ta blessure ! Excuse-moi j'avais complètement oublié…

- Tu avais oublié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lori ? Tu ne peux pas avoir plus de cinq informations dans ta petite tête ? Parce que ce matin tu avais l'air d'être plus qu'au courant de mon état de santé !

- On devrait peut-être se calmer… _tenta Steve peu sur du résultat_

- On devrait se calmer ? je vais te dire ce qu'on devrait faire… rester éloigné les uns des autres, respecter un certain périmètre et demeurer à sa place ! Voilà ce qu'on devrait faire. Sincèrement, si j'avais su que j'aurais à travailler avec des gens pareils _se lamenta-t-elle en passant la porte principale. Laissant Danny et Chin au bord des larmes, retenant tant bien que mal les éclats de rires qui menaçaient de s'échapper à la vue de l'expression du jeune SEAL. _

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris _avoua le jeune homme impuissant_

- Elle est folle voilà ce qu'il lui a pris ! _cracha la jeune blonde_

Les rires, cette fois, ne purent être retenus, Danny une main sur l'épaule de Chin s'agrippait afin de ne pas sombrer tandis que le jeune Hawaïen se tenait les côtes.

- Tu vois Chin, ça, c'est ce qui fait que Jersey ne me manque pas toujours…

- Ne m'en parles pas mon Frère, ce genre de chose n'a pas de prix.

Encore une fois, il la retrouva au bord de la plage, cette fois-ci, elle se tenait debout, immobile. Elle ne cilla pas lorsqu'il se planta en face d'elle. Elle se contenta de poser ses yeux sur lui.

- je peux savoir ce que c'était là-dedans ? Cette histoire de limites, de périmètres…Est-ce que c'était pour nous ?

- Mais non ! C'était pour cette… Lori _prononcer son prénom lui demanda un effort effroyable_

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu plaisantes ? tu l'as pas vu se pavaner devant toi comme une dinde ? A te toucher, « Oh Steve j'ai parlé au Gouverneur ! », « Oh Steve, j'ai interrogé le méchant, tu es fière de moi ? », « Oh mon Dieu Steve, tu es tellement incroyable ! », « laissons Kono ici, je viendrai avec toi ! » Quelle idiote !

- Oh, je vois, tu me fais une crise de jalousie enfaite…

- Quoi, n'importe quoi ! Jamais de la vie, je te dis simplement qu'elle essaie de te draguer et qu'il serait grand temps que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu n'es pas intéressé. C'est tout.

- T'es plutôt sexy comme ça.

- Steve !

- Et bien peut-être qu'il faut qu'on lui montre que tu as déjà accaparé mon attention…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de Danny et Chin ? Il ferait de ma vie un véritable enfer s'il venait à l'apprendre

- Oh crois-moi, ils le savent, ils en ont bien profité…

- Quoi ? _elle soupira_ Je suppose que ce ne sont pas des détectives pour rien… Mais, on doit quand même faire quelque chose pour cette vipère…

- Kono _il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres mettant ainsi fin à son discours de haine_. Nous n'avons absolument rien à faire pour Lori et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est toi que j'aime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Qu'on n'a rien à faire à pr…

- Pas ça idiot !

- Oh, que je t'aime ?

La jeune femme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre l'assaut de ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, ses jambes bronzées se retrouvant presque instantanément autour de la taille du jeune homme. Entre deux baisers, elle réussit à lui glisser :

- Je t'aime aussi Steve, vraiment. Et si on n'était pas à la vue de tous, je te jure que tu n'aurais plus tous ces vêtements encombrants.

Le rire de Steve raisonna bientôt rejoint par celui de la jeune recrue. Elle n'avait jamais compris ces couples qui se disaient je t'aime après quelques jours et au fond, avec Steve ça n'avait rien à voir, ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'une année et s'étaient très probablement toujours aimés. Elle n'avait jamais dit ces mots à qui que se soit, ce qu'ils impliquaient l'avait toujours effrayée, cependant, avec Steve, ils prenaient tout leurs sens.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera bientôt, et merci encore pour les reviews ça me fait très très plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction, alors n'hésitez pas, en plus, je me considère comme quelqu'un d'assez gentil donc je mange personne non vraiment… ahaha Oh et Bonne année :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ça y est, le sixième chapitre :) Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Je me dépêche donc de le mettre en ligne. C'est déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre, et oui, le prochain mettra un terme à cette fiction :) J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez. Oh, donc une scène d'amour (pas très osé, je ne pense pas que ça mérite le « M » mais bon, vous êtes prévenus. :) Enjoy **

**Ps : Encore une fois Mayaluna, que ferai-je sans toi ? Merci pour les conseils :)**

Percutant de plein fouet la porte de la chambre, Kono ne broncha pas, déboutonnant la chemise de Steve les doigts tremblants d'excitation. La jeune femme fut déposée aussi délicatement qu'un objet d'art sur le lit. Steve déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sa nuque, redessinant les courbes de la jeune femme, avant de se raviser.

- Tu es sure de vouloir continuer ? _demanda-t-il le front ridé d'inquiétude. _

- Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? _le jeune homme acquiesça_ Dans ce cas, prouve-le moi Steve…

Le jeune commandant hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de la réponse, tandis qu'un large sourire se rependit sur son visage. Il voulait l'aimer, toucher sa peau, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle depuis des mois, et aujourd'hui, il le pourrait enfin. Il pourrait par ce biais, montrer à Kono à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il voulait la rendre heureuse.

Il prit son temps, ôtant les vêtements de la jeune femme aussi lentement qu'il pouvait le supporter, embrassant au passage chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte. Il débarrassa Kono de son T-Shirt, exposant sa poitrine nue, qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de couvrir le matin même. Dans un grognement de désir, il déposa sur ses seins de légers baisers, effleurant sa peau frémissante sous le souffle chaud du jeune homme. Il s'appliqua ensuite à déboutonner le jeans de sa compagne, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes tandis que la jeune femme remuait sensuellement ses hanches, révélant de longues jambes dorées par le soleil, envoyant valser par la même occasion sa culotte en dentelle. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva complètement nue, il se leva et posa son regard d'acier sur le corps de la jeune policière. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci tenta de se couvrir, tout de suite stoppée par la main imposante du SEAL.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _murmura-t-elle gênée_

- Je veux graver ce moment dans ma mémoire, faire de cet instant un souvenir que je chérirai toute ma vie durant. _surprise, la jeune femme rougit légèrement_

- Faisons que ce soit mémorable alors…

Les boutons de sa chemise déchirée sur le sol étaient la preuve même de l'empressement de la jeune femme. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que son amant soit à son tour dépourvu de tout tissu. Satisfaite, la jeune femme se positionna au dessus de lui et, s'appliqua à redessiner du bout des doigts ses abdominaux comme sculptés sur de la roche, remontant vers le tatouage sur son torse se perdant ensuite vers ses bras musclés et ses mains immenses agrippées aux hanches de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tes tatouages étaient sexy ? _murmura Kono l'air aguicheur _

Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle embrassa avec une passion longtemps contenue le jeune commandant. Abandonnant ses lèvres, elle traça un chemin de feu sur son corps, laissant Steve haletant de plaisir. Mêlant frôlements et baisers, le jeune homme ne put bientôt plus se contenir, reversant la situation afin de se retrouver à nouveau au dessus. Un sourire sensuel s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Qui prendra les reines Steve ? Toi ou moi ? _susurra Kono mordant l'oreille du jeune homme au passage_

- Laisse moi commencer, tu auras tout le temps de diriger les opérations plus tard, il est encore bien tôt, tu ne trouves pas ? _répondit-il en retour_

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse acquiescer, Steve posa son front contre le sien et avec une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais osée imaginer, ils s'unirent.

- Dis-le moi encore.

La tête de la jeune femme reposant sur le torse de Steve, elle tentait de stabiliser sa respiration encore haletante, tandis qu'inconsciemment, il caressait ses cheveux. Le petit matin était arrivé depuis quelques heures déjà, la nuit avait été courte, et si leur première fois avait été douce, les suivantes furent plus passionnelles, chacun s'habituant au corps de l'autre.

- Je t'aime… Tu ne te lasseras jamais de l'entendre ? _s'amusa le jeune lieutenant _

- Sûrement pas. Est-ce que tu te lasseras de me le dire ? _demanda-t-elle levant les yeux pour rencontrer les siens._

- Jamais. _Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kono_

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes tranquilles.

Steve tapotait avec entrain le volant au rythme de la musique que crachait la radio depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant, Danny à ses côtés. Ils étaient tout deux en route vers l'appartement de la victime et de toute évidence, l'homme des cavernes était de bien trop bonne humeur, si on prenait en considération le mort à qui ils venaient de rendre visite en salle d'autopsie. Les doigts entrelacés, le jeune New-Yorkais examinait minutieusement son co-équipier…

- Bon voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? _il gesticula les bras vers Steve._ Qu'est-ce que c'est tout cette joie et bonne humeur, tu pues la joie Steve… et étant donné les circonstances, je vois vraiment pas ce qui te mets dans cet état… _sa voix se tarit à mesure qu'il finissait d'analyser les indices, il s'exclama enfin_. Oh bordel, mais oui ! Tu as eu une partie de jambe en l'air voilà !

- Quoi ? _quittant les yeux de la route, il jeta un regard ahuri vers son collègue._ Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Danno! On ne peut tout simplement pas être heureux à moins d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un ?

- Oh, si, si, petit pervers, je te vois venir là, tout souriant, sifflotant dans ton bureau… prends moi pas pour un con Steve. Tu as couché avec une femme…._encore une fois il prit peu à peu conscience de ces paroles, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, il continua._ Pas avec, une femme, avec Kono… ma douche et innocente Kono…Tu as Sali l'ange qu'elle est…

- Tu veux bien te la fermer !

- Oh mon Dieu, ma douce et naïve chérie…

- Je te rassure, il n'y a rien qu'elle ne savait déjà…

- Oh ! Mes oreilles, mes yeux… Oh bon sang, au secours, mes yeux brûlent…Je ne pourrai jamais effacer cette image de ma tête, quelle horreur…

- Moi non plus _s'amusa Steve_

- Oh par pitié, tais-toi ! Pervers !

- C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu lâcher le morceau Danno, pas moi.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'habitacle, de tout évidence, il ne dura guère. Danny bien qu'indigné que sa Kono ait ce genre d'activité, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de joie l'envahir. Son meilleur ami venait de trouver l'amour, et le garderait pour toujours, il en était certain et tout ça avec la jeune femme la plus incroyable qu'il ait connu. Ils étaient aussi le paradoxe même, à la fois différents et semblables. Réunis, ils étaient parfaits, Danny l'avait vu depuis longtemps, perdant jour après jour espoir qu'ils le voient à leur tour, et pourtant, un sombre accident avait réussi à leur ouvrir les yeux.

- Je suis content pour toi Steve, vous le méritez.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas droit au « imbécile, reste loin de Kono » ?

- Pas de ma part, pour Chin cependant, je ne saurais le dire. T'es dans un sacré merdier mon gars… _s'esclaffa Danny_

- Je te remercie… _marmonna le jeune lieutenant _

Kono arpentait les couloirs du QG depuis quelques minutes déjà, se murmurant quelques encouragements, lorsque la voix de Chin retentit à travers la porte, faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune femme.

- Tu veux bien rentrer au lieu de faire les cents pas devant ma porte ?

- Oui, de toute façon ça doit être dit… Bon, _elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de son cousin avant de planter son regard dans le sien, elle commença alors son discours._ Je vais te dire ce que j'ai a dire et je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre ça sera court, d'accord ? _Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement._ Très bien, je sors avec Steve ! Et peu importe les risques que je prends et les gens que je me mettrai à dos Chin, ça ne changera pas ! J'aimerais te dire que si tu n'étais pas satisfait, je le quitterais, mais c'est faux, c'est toi que je laisserais… Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, je te demande simplement d'être heureux pour moi, ou alors, si tu n'en es pas capable, de nous laisser tranquille.

- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse Kono ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie Chin.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux de toute évidence pas me mettre en travers de ta route, n'est ce pas ? et puis ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas prévu le truc _se moqua son cousin, un sourcil arqué _

- Est-ce que tout le monde l'avait vu sauf nous ? _s'exaspéra-telle_

- Et puis, qui plus est, Steve était déjà venu me voir ce matin !

- Quoi ? Oh non, tu ne lui as rien fait n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je lui ai simplement conseillé de ne pas te faire de mal… rien de bien méchant, Steve est un ami.

- Oh mon Dieu, Chin ! Bon, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai deux trois mots à dire encore à Lori… Quelle journée de merde ! _marmonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce_

Le pas lent, et peu décidé, elle trouva Lori dans le bureau principal. Kono ne voulait pas s'excuser, tout effacer et devenir amie avec la jeune blonde, seulement pour le bien de cette équipe, elle se devait d'apaiser les tensions du mieux qu'elle pouvait et si pour ça il fallait qu'elle aille discuter avec elle, et bien soit. Et puis c'était plus facile en sachant qu'elle était celle que Steve aimait… conclu Kono un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

- Lori, est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ? _la jeune femme leva la tête et acquiesça. _

- Bien sûr.

- Alors voilà, je ne veux pas m'excuser pour hier, parce que je crois que tu n'y es pas pour rien non plus, mais je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme ça. Nous ne serons jamais de grandes amies, alors contentons nous de nous conduire comme des professionnelles, pas comme des lycéennes… si tu es d'accord.

- Très bien, je suppose qu'on l'a toute les deux cherché.

- Tu vois, je me comporte comme une professionnelle, je ne vais pas répondre à ça…

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Kono était toujours à la recherche de Steve, porté disparu depuis quelques heures. Elle passa les portes du vestiaire, suivant le bruit du jet d'eau, elle murmura le nom de son compagnon avant d'être brusquement happé dans une cabine. Elle émit un léger cri de surprise avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir Steve, dans son plus bel accoutrement.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit ? Je suis trempée maintenant, comment je vais sortir d'ici ? Nue ?

- Ne me tente pas Kono !

Il plaça délicatement les cheveux de la jeune femme derrière ses oreilles avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de lèvres de cette dernière. Ses mains baladeuses firent leur chemin jusqu'au torse du lieutenant et, sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent à aucun moment, ses jambes s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de la taille de son amant tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur ses fesses. Très bien, il était donc à présent très clair qu'elle était un être faible et sans aucune volonté quand il s'agissait de Steve, malgré le danger, le reste de l'équipe dans les environs, elle n'avait aucune intension de mettre un terme aux plans du jeune SEAL.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _s'étonna Kono en effleurant l'œil au beurre noir qu'arborait Steve_

- Rien, simplement une façon de me rappeler de quelque chose

- Oh mon Dieu, Chin t'a fait ça ? Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est pas vrai quel sauvage ! _elle déposa un léger baiser sur son œil _

- C'est rien, je crois que je l'ai mérité et puis un coup de poing pour t'avoir c'est sincèrement pas cher payé.

- C'est vrai, il aurait dû t'en faire deux, histoire que ce soit équitable… _ajouta-t-elle en riant _

Leurs rires cessèrent à la seconde où la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit dans un fracas, ne laissant aucun doute sur le visiteur. Kono retient son souffle ferment accroché à la taille du commandant afin que ces pieds n'apparaissent pas par terre, un fou rire menaçant d'éclater, alors que Steve se tenait immobile, le regard noir.

- Je peux t'aider Danno ?

- T'aurais pas vu Kono ? J'ai reçu un mail suspect et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir ce truc sans ces doigts experts à côté…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je saurais où elle est ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est toi le patron…Bon, de toute évidence ces doigts sont déjà occupés. _Il fit demi tour en direction de la sortie avant de lancer un sourire aux lèvres._ Quand tu auras terminé tu pourras venir m'aider Kono ?

- Oui, bien sûr _murmura-t-elle morte de honte_

Le jeune couple ne tarda pas à éclater d'un rire joyeux, Kono posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon avant de soupirer, tandis qu'il les sortait tous deux de la douche.

- Steve McGarrett, Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ?

- Rien que tu ne souhaites j'espère.

- Idiot !

Kono, je sais que ça va te sembler complètement fou et insensé

- C'est un peu ton crédo non ?

- La semaine prochaine, je veux que tu prépares une valise et ton passeport parce que je t'emmène en vacances !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, où ça ?

- Oh, spoilers ! C'est ton cadeau de Noël…

- On est au mois de novembre

- En avance, bon… comme ça tu auras le temps d'essayer de faire mieux…

- Encore une fois, idiot ! _elle ponctua ses mots d'un baiser._ Mon idiot, je suppose.

**Et voilà, en espérant que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à tout bientôt pour le dernier chapitre :) Et merci d'être fidèle à cette fiction :) **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà, après deux semaines d'absence, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour écrire ce dernier chapitre. Mais il est bel et bien terminé maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

Les mains sur les hanches, Kono s'arrêta devant sa chambre, enroulée dans son linge de bain, elle pouvait clairement apercevoir Steve balançant des vêtements hors de la valise qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, fourrant d'autres habits à la place.

-Je te laisse seul 20 minutes et voilà ce qu'il arrive ?

Le jeune homme pris en flagrant délit, se redressa presque instantanément, refermant au passage la valise. Il s'avança à pas feutrés vers sa compagne avant de l'enlacer. Il déposa un baiser sur une goutte d'eau roulant sur sa clavicule, remontant doucement vers ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la personne la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ? _S'aventura Steve, tandis qu'un gémissement de plaisir s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune femme_

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais l'homme le plus doué que je n'ai jamais vu pour te sortir de toute situation compromettante ?

-Nous croulons donc sous les qualités toi et moi !

Un large sourire naquit sur son visage, le genre de sourire qui lui était propre. Celui qui avait toujours eu le don de faire fondre Kono, celui qui dorénavant lui était destiné. A son tour, elle sourit, déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta alors de jeter un regard discret vers la valise, avant d'être brusquement arrachée du sol par Steve, qui, plaçant ses mains autour de son dos et ses genoux, se mit à rire bruyamment.

-Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais m'avoir comme ça Mlle Kalakaua ?

-Une femme peut toujours rêver Mr McGarret.

-Je ne pensais pas devoir dire ça un jour, mais, file t'habiller, on va être en retard.

Lorsque Kono fut reposée sur le sol, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, n'échappant tout de même pas à une petite tape sur les fesses de la part de jeune SEAL, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, la dévorait du regard.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu me fasses faire ça_, se plaignit Kono_

-Le bandeau te va très bien…

-Tout le monde nous regarde

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu as les yeux bandés

-Imbécile, _s'indigna-t-elle en riant _

Durant l'embarquement, la jeune femme dû se fier aux directives de Steve et c'est à ce moment, durant un acte aussi futile, qu'une toute nouvelle vérité s'inscrivit en elle. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu autant confiance en quelqu'un, jamais elle n'avait accordé sa confiance, sa vie, son cœur et ses peurs à une personne sans qu'à aucun instant, elle ne soit effrayée des conséquences. Elle sourit, repensant au discours qu'elle tenait quelques mois plus tôt, jurant que jamais elle ne serait ce genre de couple, qui s'aime et qui se dévore constamment des yeux, pourtant, elle était là, un bandeau sur les yeux, à traverser un avion, la voix de Steve la guidant, ne sachant même pas où elle allait et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite Steve.

-Kono, tu peux t'asseoir maintenant

-Hum, oh pardon, oui.

-Si tu es prête, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, découvrant, incrédule, la première classe. Le fauteuil dans lequel elle était confortablement installée, devait être aussi grand que son canapé, une bouteille de champagne baignait dans un bac de glace pillée tandis qu'à côté d'elle, se tenait une rose d'un rouge flamboyant. La jeune femme ramena une main devant sa bouche retenant un cri de surprise.

-C'est magnifique Steve ! Je n'y crois pas, tout ça...

-Ravi que ça te plaise, puisqu'on en a pour quelques heures, autant qu'on soit confortablement installés.

-Tu es plein de surprise n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une hôtesse s'avança vers eux, après avoir fait un clin d'œil complice au jeune homme, elle servit au jeune couple une coupe de champagne, ainsi qu'une serviette chaude. Une fois partie, Kono ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu as mis les hôtesses dans le coup aussi ?

-Bien sur, elles ont été très coopératives…

-Évidemment qu'elles l'ont été, tu uses et abuse de ton charme mon vieux ! ça devrait être interdis !

La jeune femme fut priée de placer des écouteurs dans ses oreilles lors de l'annonce de la destination par les hôtesses, elle s'exécuta, roulant tout de même des yeux auparavant, ahurie par l'organisation qu'avait dû demander tout ça.

Lors du décollage, Kono, par orgueil peut-être, n'avoua pas à Steve à quel point elle était effrayée, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les appuis de son fauteuil, avant que la main du jeune homme ne vienne délicatement se mêler à la sienne. Il ne dit rien, aucune remarque sur sa peur irrationnelle, se contentant de caresser le dos de sa main avec douceur. La jeune femme se tourna vers Steve et murmura un simple merci, il réussit à y percevoir tous les sous entendus qu'elle voulait lui faire passer, parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais besoin plus qu'un simple mot.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux : devant elle, une large cheminée était encastrée dans un mur de pierre, doucement, elle tourna la tête découvrant peu à peu le décor. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réussisse à analyser toutes les informations qui lui parvenaient. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être dans un chalet, pourtant, tout semblait l'indiquer, un regard par la fenêtre confirma même cette théorie.

-Tu m'as amené à la montagne ? Tu m'as amené à la montagne ! _répéta-telle incrédule_

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, elle revient sur ses pas, et embrassa Steve, enroulant ses bras autours de son cou. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte dans un fracas. Steve resta sur le seuil à l'observer. Elle était magnifique, un sourire rêveur sur son visage, elle attrapait les flocons dans le ciel avec ses mains, émerveillée. Elle resta plantée ainsi quelques minutes puis revenant à la réalité, elle se retourna vers Steve.

-Tu m'as amené à la montagne, _réalisa la jeune femme tandis que le froid la gagnait._ Tu m'as amené à la montagne, à la neige et je n'ai pas de veste…

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire joyeux, accueillant la jeune femme dans ses bras avec plaisir. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur le haut de sa tête et lui assura qu'il avait tout prévu. Elle resserra son étreinte, posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Tout ceci était insensé, elle n'avait jamais pensé passer un jour Noël sous la neige et pourtant, elle était là, dans un chalet, tandis que de gros flocons virevoltaient dans le ciel.

-Tu ne peux rien faire comme les autres n'est-ce pas ?

-Certainement pas ! _Il resserra son étreinte tandis que la jeune femme sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassa avec passion. _

-Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde Steve, et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regretterai jamais ce qu'il nous arrive…

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement, Steve emmena la jeune femme visiter la ville enneigée, ils s'installèrent ensuite sur une terrasse offrant une vue incomparable sur le paysage tandis qu'ils sirotaient un cappuccino.

Steve se réveilla dans un lit vide et glacé, aussitôt, il fut debout, cherchant frénétiquement sa présence quelque part dans la maison. Elle ne pouvait être bien loin, elle était capable de se défendre seule contre toutes attaques, pourtant, Steve ne pouvait réfréner cette surprotection. C'était ancré en lui, elle était ancrée en lui. Débarquant dans le salon, il aperçut du coin de l'œil la jeune femme passer dans le plus simple appareil. Ses courbes bronzées parfaitement dessinées contrastaient avec le manteau blanc qui s'était formé durant la nuit. Elle était sublime, un air joyeux qui avait disparu quelques semaines plutôt était à nouveau là, resplendissant.

-Kono, je peux savoir ce que tu fais nue dans la cuisine ?

-Mmh ? _demanda-t-elle en réapparaissant dans la pièce_

-Pourquoi es-tu nue ?

-Je pensais simplement au cadeau que je pourrais faire et qui égalerait le tien… C'est pas évident, j'avoue que tu as placé la barre plutôt haute.

-Très bien, ne cherche plus, je crois que tu as trouvé…

-Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant je n'ai pas encore eu d'idée particulière, _s'exclama la jeune femme faussement étonnée._

Son rire joyeux résonna lorsque Steve s'empara d'elle. Il la fit virevolter dans les airs quelques secondes avant de la ramener à lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et avec une délicatesse immesurable, la déposa sur une peau d'ours au coin du feu.

-Et je peux savoir ce que, toi, tu fais maintenant ? _murmura Kono au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme_

-Je profite de mon cadeau de Noël…

La jeune femme déshabilla son amant avec une lenteur presque douloureuse, chaque pièce de vêtements semblait peser sur le corps de Steve qui retenait son souffle. Lorsqu'il fut nu, la jeune femme s'appliqua à déposer de délicats baisers sur son corps, commençant par sa nuque, caressant son torse, ses bras où l'on pouvait apercevoir ses muscles saillants. Il tenta lui aussi de l'embrasser, de la toucher, cependant, il fut arrêté presque immédiatement par la jeune femme qui lui susurra que cette fois-ci, c'était pour lui.

Retombant lourdement sur la fourrure, les deux jeunes gens haletants se dévoraient du regard, les yeux allumés par un désir incandescent. Se blottissant contre Steve, la jeune femme soupira de bonheur.

-Joyeux Noël Steve

-Joyeux Noël Kono

-Oh d'ailleurs, si je puis émettre une condition pour le futur, n'attends pas que je me fasse blesser pour me dire ce que tu veux d'accord ?

Le rire des deux compagnons se rependit dans le chalet, peut importe où ils seraient dans le futur, peu importe ce qui devait arriver, ils ne cesseraient jamais de s'aimer.

THE END

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour l'avoir suivi et pour tous les reviews que vous m'avez laissé :)**

**à tout bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction :) (J'en ai déjà pleins en tête)**


End file.
